


Lachlan Street

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two victims, one murderer – who is the one responsible for this horrible crime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lachlan Street

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

_19th August – New York Courier Special_

_Mysterious double slaying! Murder mystery at Lachlan Street baffles police.  
By Robert B. Harding_

_'Yesterday a mysterious double slaying took place at Lachlan Street. Officers Brown and Miller followed an anonymous tip to investigate a possible case of homicide in an old abandoned building and were confronted with a rather gruesome scene._

_In a small apartment on the second floor they found the bodies of two asian males. Officer Brown's shocked statement: 'I have seldom seen such a coldblooded murder. Both victims were shot several times. The whole scene screamed 'execution' to me because of the way every single shot was placed with deliberate precision, hitting them where it caused the greatest possible pain and damage without killing them immediately. It's obvious that whoever killed those two men really hated them.'_

_It's a fact that the killer must have been well-known to both or at least one of them. There is no sign for a forced invasion of the apartment. The latest findings of forensic squad prove that their murderer entered the small room through the door and immediately fired at the one who let him in._

_Victim No. 1 was at first hit in his shoulder. The bloodstains on the floor and traces of powder on his hands show that he must have tried to disarm his attacker. While struggling to get the weapon he was shot four times in stomach and abdomen. He was found next to the door, one of his hands pressed against the gaping wound in his stomach in an useless attempt to keep his shredded intestines inside, while his other hand was balled around a small object, later identified as a button he probably ripped off the jacket his murderer was wearing._

_The second victim was lying face-down in front of the window. The killer stopped his attempted escape with a well-aimed shot to his lower back. Then he slowly walked right through the blood of his first victim to the fallen man and shot him again – this time placing three bullets in the middle of young man's back. Autopsy found the bullets in the victims lung, liver and kidney._

_'In one of the corners we found the fresh stub of a cigarette. It's unbelievable but apparently the killer just lit a cigarette and stood there, smoking calmly, while he watched his victims bleed to death', we were told by Officer Miller._

_The identities of the victims are still unknown. Please read the following description carefully and help us to solve this hideous crime._

_Victim No. 1_  
Gender: male  
Nationality: Asian  
Age: 30  
Haircolor: blonde  
Eyecolor: green-blue  
Height: 175 cm (5' 9")  
Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs) 

_Victim No. 2_  
Gender: male  
Nationality: Asian  
Age: 20  
Haircolor: pink  
Eyecolor: brown  
Height: 165 cm (5' 5")  
Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs) 

_Don't let this coldblooded murderer get away with what he has done! Help our police to identify the victims and contact them immediately when you recognize one of those men._

   
~ ~ ~

Yuki Eiri closed the newspaper and leaned back in his chair. Distracted by what he just read he seemed to be miles away and while he stared out of the window his fingers played with the loose end of the thread where one of his buttons was missing.

END


End file.
